The present invention relates to fastening constructions, and more specifically to a technique for manufacturing a fastener and a component having a hole for receiving the fastener, and a technique for assembling the fastener to the component.
In the container industry, many types of fasteners are used in the assembly of containers, including the attachment of container lids and handles. In one arrangement for connecting a handle to a container, the container is provided with a lug having a hole therethrough and the handle has a pair of mating apertured legs for receiving a bolt, clip, pin or some other form of fastener that permits the handle to pivot. In assembly, the handle legs are positioned straddling the lug with the holes aligned, and the fastener is then inserted, often times by force, through the legs and the lug. The fastener is secured in position by a locking mechanism, thereby hinging the handle to the container.
In one manufacturing technique, handles and fasteners of this nature made of plastic are formed together in a single unit with the handles and fasteners attached by flashing around the periphery of each individual piece. By breaking the pieces away from the flashing, the handles and fasteners are detached into separate pieces. Because fasteners are often lost in assembly, extra fasteners are formed, resulting in an increase in production costs. When the handle is attached to a container, the fastener, separated from the handle is inserted through the handle legs and the container lug with the components held in aligned position.
A need exists for an improved technique which will simplify the assembly of container lids or handles or other such components.